tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/My first pie - Psychomantis108's 2nd anniversary
It's hard to believe but today is the second anniversary of Nish setting his blistered foot down in Whiterun's hold, the day that Legend of Nirn I was launched and the beginning of this odd journey. I really didn't expect to meet the people that I would later meet or create anything as large or expansive as the LoN sublore. Thank you, all of you for this wonderful experience. :) Anyway, I promised, a few weeks ago that I'd share my first pie (that's written piece for you slow pokes) so I was ready and eager to show the first one that I remembered, Nish being attacked by vampires in Brokenfang Cave. Unfortunately that wasn't my first pie... I don't even think that it was close to being my first pie, since I had two dream sequences with Manja before hand. At the time, I was quite self conscious, because I didn't feel like I put enough description in my sentences, they seemed awfully short... I wish that I could re-read the LoN Legacy to see how that changed but part one is a bit of a mess, thanks to its many contributers. :S Anyway, here's my first stab at a solo action sequence, hope it makes a few new comers feel better about themselves. xD Broken Fang Cave... Nish had run deeper into the cave; the vampires were still pursuing him. Though they were weak, they were plentiful in number. It would be no problem to a warrior but Nish relied on critical strikes and stealth, neither of which was going to help him now. He kept on running, hoping that he was approaching the exit but his hope was but a flicker as he couldn't see or hear any signs of life, ahead of him. Nish stopped for a second; he noticed that one of the stones in the wall was loose. Upon realising this, he was attacked by one of the vampires; he quickly shoved it back and stabbed it in the head with his knife. "Crap!" More of them showed up, they were pale and skinny, wearing rags or nothing at all. They stood there, baring their teeth and hissing at him. "Sorry arseholes but dinner's cancelled!" Nish mocked, activating the loose stone. To his surprise the stone moved into the wall and the whole section of the wall moved back, revealing a stair case. Nish was impressed by the set up but had to move on, he didn't want to stand with his back to the vampires for too long. He ran down the steps, quickly noticing that the walls and floor had changed. He was beginning to feel as if he was inside a dungeon, rather than a naturally forming cave. He had heard of such ruins before, hidden deep underground but he never believed that he would end up in one. Nish ran through it all, desperately trying to put as much distance between him and the vampires as possible. The more civil parts of the ruins appeared to come out at the mouth of a stream, the place looked untouched, only the birds dwelled there. Nish turned around and noticed a chain, it triggered a mechanism. Whatever it was, it could only be good at this point, so Nish quickly yanked it down and to his surprise it sealed off the entrance and trapped the vampires. Nish sighed with relief, stepping back and wiping his hand across his brow. "Look, its here!" A manic voice called. "Bollocks..." Nish muttered. He made a break for an exit but noticed that the only visible means of escape was a large, steel gate at the mouth of the cave that led to the stream. Nish went to it and tried it and the vampires quickly pursued. There were three of them, a male Breton, a female dark elf and an old nord. Though they didn't look as weak or as hungry as the vampires he encountered earlier, making them possibly more dangerous. There didn't appear to be any way of opening the gate, no mechanism or crank. Nish rattled the gate and turned around; the three vampires were ganging up on him. "We've been waiting so long..." The dunmer said in her demented way. "So... so... LONG!" The Breton corrected her, unable to contain his excitement. "Well... good things come to those who wait..." Nish muttered. "Maybe you could wait a while longer!" He tried to barge through them, a stupid mistake as this allowed them to grab hold of him. The dunmer sunk her teeth into his neck, the Breton bit his arm and the nord began to bite his torso. Nish struggled at first and panicked more and more as he could feel the blood running down his neck and shoulders. "PISS OFF!" He snapped, punching the nord in the face. He was quickly grabbed and bit again, he tried to resist again but he'd lost a lot of blood. "Get... of-" With this he had lost the ability to speak and all light was beginning to dim around him. Eilonwyn... The vampires continued to drink from Nish for two minutes, every second he could feel himself, becoming weaker. It was then that Nish heard it... A crow? "What was that?!" The Breton asked, looking up at the gate. "I didn't hear anything..." The dunmer replied, her face was covered in blood. Suddenly several crows could be heard and before they knew it, a murder of crows had flown through the bars of the steel gate and were circling the vampires and their feast. The vampires were taken aback, they stepped away from Nish's body and looked around, fear in their eyes. "Make them stop!" The Breton shrieked. "Shut up fool, they're just birds!" The dunmer hissed. But the birds did something that no one expected, they flew in a formation and all flew to the floor, in front of the gate at the mouth of the cave. They hit the ground with such a force, that it caused the room to shake and they materialised into a robed figure. The figure was crouched down, as if it had just jumped from a great height and landed elegantly. It stood up, concealed in its robes and hood. All that could be seen were its gauntlets, armour plated boots and its cold red eyes that were glowing threw the darkness of its hood. "Wh-what is that?" The old nord stammered, intimidated. "It's an interruption, that's what it is!" The Breton snapped, lunging forward at the figure. The figure held out its arm and grabbed hold of the Breton’s forehead; it began to channel a purple energy into the Breton. The Breton violently struggled and shrieked, before submitting, shaking as the figure's power ran through him and he emitted a purple glow. He turned around, the aura had gone but his eyes still emitted the same purple glow, it was as if his entire soul had been rewritten. "What in Oblivion..." The nord stammered, showing more fear of the figure's power. The dunmer was too blood crazed to see sense and lunged forward, to her surprise she was grabbed by the Breton. The Breton clawed at her neck, she screamed but this didn't deter the Breton. He then forced his fingers into her throat and pulled until he had successfully torn her head off. Her voice changed pitch as her vocal chords were violently ripped out of her neck. When the Breton had finished decapitating his former companion, he threw her severed head aside and allowed her body to fall to the floor. The old nord was trembling, stepping back on knees of jelly. "N-no... please, I don't want to die!" He turned away and began to flee but the figure fired a spell at him, which in a space of a second caused him to glow orange and explode into a shower of ash. With its enemies defeated, the figure turned to its puppet and dragged its finger across its throat. The Breton took Nish's dagger and slit his own throat, spraying blood all over Nish. Nish was too weak to feel anything but the presence of this figure, still managed to disturb his very soul. It looked over him for a few seconds, before he passed out. Category:Blog posts Category:The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki